In my Fading Memories
by ChaeKkyung
Summary: "Do you really love me?" I asked him, searching deep into his eyes as I absently placed my hand on my swelling stomache. Orihime lost Ulquiorra a year ago and still isn't over him. What if one night, Grimmjow takes her out to a bar and one things leads to another leaving a pregnant Orihime and a conflicted Grimmjow? AU ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! ADOPTION WELCOME!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: My first OrihimeXGrimmjow fanfic! I actually support both UlquiHime and GrimmHime(?), but I suddenly got this idea and just had to write a fanfic from it! Well, I hope you enjoy the first chapter of "In my Fading Memories"! I hope you will all come to support this story!  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN BLEACH! BUT PLEASE NO COPYING STORYLINE UNLESS YOU CREDIT ME AND ASK FIRST!  
**

* * *

_"I'm not over him yet, Grimmjow." I told the blue haired man that stood, leaning against the door frame of the front entrance of my house._

_"I know, but let's go out to a bar and try to forget about him bit by bit." he answered. "Ulquiorra wouldn't want you to be all locked up inside. He wants all the best for you like he told you, Orihime."_

_I closed my eyes shut and let out a small sigh. Well, Grimmjow did have a bit of a point...Ulquiorra told me to get over him and move on after h-he..._

_"Fine." I answered my persistent friend as I opened my eyes and looked at him. "I will go."_

_"Great!" the blue haired man brightened as he pointed at the stairs. "Go get changed and let's go!"_

_"Grimmjow..." I said in a sluggish voice, probably from my one too many shots of alcohol. "I'm shooo tiyed...I wanna go to shweep...It'sh sho painfwul shinking about him...I wanna fowget..."_

_"Then, forget." he said in a slightly less sluggish voice._

_"Buuuut-" I couldn't finish my sentence as I was silenced by the feel of Grimmjow's hot lips on mine._

_"Grimmjow...?" I pulled away in confusion, not really understanding what was going on with the drunk brain of mine._

_He didn't reply and just continued to kiss me with such heavy and hot passion, bringing me up into his arms and bringing me to one of the rooms that the bar offered._

_"Forget." was all he said before everything else unfolded in a way that would be regretted later._

"My god...did that really happen?" I asked myself as I sat up in the bed...naked.

I looked over to the side to see a naked Grimmjow sleeping soundly beside me.

"Oh my god...it really did happen..." I whispered as I looked at the clothes that were scattered on the floor.

_I need to get out of here before Grimmjow wakes up..._I thought to myself as I silently crawled out of bed and quickly changed into my clothes.

_Grimmjow...I...I can't forget him just yet...I'm sorry. _I apologized to my sleeping friend in my head as I silently walked out of the room with my purse.

Once the door shut closed, I sprinted out of the bar and entered a cafe that I recognized.

"I need to call Rukia..." I said to myself as I pulled my phone out from my purse and dialed Rukia's number.

One ring...two rings...

"Hello?" I heard my friend answer in a slightly tired voice.

"Rukia...it's me." I said as I tried to keep my voice even. "Did I wake you?"

"Oh, Orihime! Good morning and no." she answered. "Ichigo just left to work, so I prepared him breakfast and everything."

"T-That's good." I stuttered a bit in efforts to reeling my emotions in. "Um...Rukia, can you pick me up at the usual cafe near the usual bar?"

"Why are you there so early in the morning?" Rukia asked, picking up on the fact that something probably happened to me. "And what were you doing last night? I couldn't get a hold of you."

"S-Something happened..." I replied as I bit down on my lip to stop it form trembling. "I will tell you later and...just...come, please."

"Okay." she assured me in a firm tone. "It will take about ten minutes, so just wait up a bit."

"Sure...and thanks, Rukia." I smiled out in relief.

"No problem." she laughed. "That's what friends are for right? Just wait around in front of the cafe, so you can get in faster."

"Okay." I answered. "See you in ten minutes."

"Yep." she popped the "p" and chuckled a bit. "See you."

With that, we hung up and I waited for five minutes in the cafe and five minutes outside of the cafe until I saw Rukia's deep blue car pulling up at the curb.

She waved at me and I ran towards the car, getting in the passenger seat.

"Hey, Orihime." Rukia smiled at me as she pulled back into the streets.

"Hey, Rukia." I smiled back a bit forcefully.

"No need to fake it." she sighed as she looked right pass my facade. "I know something happened, so what's up?"

"L-Last night, Grimmjow invited me to a bar." I started slowly and stopped, waiting for Rukia's reaction.

She just nodded and kept her eyes on the road as she drove the car with ease. "Okay."

"He said that...I should go out and try to forget about **him**." I continued.

Rukia nodded again, knowing exactly who "he" was.

"Well, he started saying how **he** wouldn't like me being all locked up indoors, so I accepted."

"You accepted?" Rukia asked in shock. "Impressive..."

"Yeah, well his words just brought me back to what **he** said to me in the hospital, so I agreed." I sighed. "Big mistake."

"What happened at the bar?" she asked carefully, not sure where this was all going.

"I-I slept with him." I said.

"WHAT!?" she shouted out, clearly shocked at the news, but still managed to drive in her perfect smooth way.

"I-I was drunk! And so was he!" I defended myself. "Well...I guess that's not really an excuse..."

"Did you guys use protection!?" Rukia questioned with her eyes still wide from the sudden news.

Oh my god...

"N-No...we didn't...at least I don't think so...or remember..." I widened my eyes in realization.

"Oh my god." Rukia shook her head in disbelief.

I burst out into tears, coming to a realization that the situation was much worse than I thought.

"Oh m-my god!" I cried. "I can't be! I can't be pregnant!"

"Shh..." my best friend comforted me as she patted one hand on my back.

"Oh my god! Ulquiorra!" I called out to my deceased boyfriend.

"Orihime..." Rukia flinched at the use of my late boyfriend's name.

"T-This can't be happening!" I covered my face with my hands.

Even Rukia had no words that could comfort me...there wasn't really any words that could have comforted me at that moment as it was already too late...the embryo was forming inside of me without knowing how much trouble it would bring to myself, Grimmjow, and Ulquiorra.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? Good? Bad? I hope this chapter was alright for the introduction, so it could have been a bit...um...too much? Boring? Idk :P  
Look forward to the future chapters of "In my Fading Memories"! :D  
Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Back with a new chappie! But before I start, I would like to apologize to my readers and whoever that came across this and found this with the wrong tag (Grimmjow and Rukia at first but I changed it). I was sick and wanted to post this story so badly, so I guess I made a mistake with the tags while posting it, so sorry once again!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!  
**

* * *

It has been about two months since the night that I spent with Grimmjow. And the past two months were spent avoiding Grimmjow and temporarily sleeping under Rukia and Ichigo's apartment.

However, it seemed to be that the night I spent with Grimmjow just couldn't be forgotten.

"Orihime...?" I heard Rukia's groggy voice call out from behind me.

"Yeah..." I groaned as I flushed the toilet that I just vomited in for the third time of the morning since 5 am.

"Are you really okay?" she asked with her arms crossed, her reflection gave me a questioning look as I shakily stood up and leaned against the sink.

"I don't know anymore..." I mumbled as I turned the tap and grabbing my toothbrush.

"Orihime..." Rukia started to say slowly. "Stay here for a bit alone...I'm going to go somewhere with Ichigo for a moment, so just wait a little."

I looked at her with a confused look as I continued to brush my teeth.

"Just rest for a bit." she assured me, taking notice of my confusion.

I nodded before spitting out the toothpaste in my mouth.

"Sure..." I said uncertainly, before gathering water in my hands to gargle with.

"See you in a bit." Rukia nodded as she turned on her heel. "ICHIGO!"

"What..?" I heard a grumpy sounding Ichigo respond to his girlfriend's shout.

"We're going out for a bit." she answered in a matter of factly tone.

"Uh...why?" he asked, sounding just as confused as I felt.

"I will explain in the car, so get changed!" Rukia ushered him.

I just chuckled despite my churning stomach. "Oh Rukia."

A few minutes later I heard Rukia shouting to me from the front door. "We're going now! It will take about five minutes so hold up!"

"Okay!" I shouted back, flopping down onto Rukia and Ichigo's guest room bed.

"Hurry up, Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Ichigo grumbled.

"Come **on**!" she sighed.

"Okay, okay!" was the last thing I heard followed by the door slamming shut.

"What's wrong with me?" I asked myself, once I was sure I was all alone in the apartment. "Lately, I've been throwing up and getting tired easily...I'm not coming down with anything, am I?"

I drowned myself to my thoughts, wondering what could possibly be wrong with me for a few moments.

"Ulquiorra...I'm sure you know what's wrong with me, right?" I laughed a bit as I looked up at the ceiling with a sad smile. "If you were with me right now, you would know what's wrong with me right away...I miss you..."

I felt a tear roll down my face as I thought of my late boyfriend...his perfect green eyes...his soft black hair...his gentle smile that he only spared for me...

"Why did you have to leave me, Ulquiorra?" I brought my hands up to my face and place them over my face, feeling each tear on the palm of my hands. "I've been feeling terrible physically and emotionally for a while...I feel so guilty about what happened with Grimmjow...I feel so sorry for you...I-I cheated on you a-and...Grimmjow...he probably wants to see me, but I'm too scared to..."

I thought back to the night Grimmjow and I...had sex...

I didn't really remember the night much, but I felt...comforted...that made me feel the more worse for Ulquiorra who had been looking down at us with who knows what kind of expression.

"We're hoooome!" I heard the front door open with a loud bang with Rukia's voice ringing out cheerfully.

"Yeah." Ichigo sighed.

"Go eat the food I prepared for breakfast and go to work." Rukia instructed her boyfriend before coming to my room. "Can I come in, Orihime?"

"Y-Yeah." I answered as I quickly wiped away my tears and sat up in the bed.

I saw my tiny friend enter the room with a package in her hands.

"What's that?" I asked as she closed the door behind her.

"A pregnancy test." she answered, walking up to the bed and sitting herself on the edge of it.

"A-A p-pregnancy test!?" I exclaimed with a gasp. "W-Wha..."

"I know we briefly talked about this two months back, but there is a chance that you could be pregnant...I mean you had unprotected sex with Grimmjow and having unprotected sex is almost guaranteed that you would become pregnant." Rukia explained slowly in a cautious tone.

"U-Uh..." I couldn't even form words in my mouth, knowing that Rukia's words held truth in them.

"Go try..." she handed the package over to me. "Read the instructions and use it..."

"O-Okay..." I nodded numbly as I took the package and walked to the bathroom in complete disbelief.

After thoroughly reading the instructions on how to use the pregnancy test, I followed the procedures and looked at the stick.

"P-Posi..." I didn't even bother completing the word as I continued to stare at the pregnancy test.

"Orihime?" I heard Rukia walk over to the bathroom door. "Are you done yet?"

"Y-Yeah..." I answered in a distant voice in complete shock at the results.

Rukia must have picked up on the shock in my voice because she hesitantly called out in disbelief herself. "You're...pregnant?"

"I-I..." I stuttered, feeling a whirlpool of emotions flying around inside of me. "I-I'm...preg..nant..."

There was silence that followed after my words of confirmation. Both of us not knowing how to take the news.

"I...don't know what to say..." Rukia said from behind the door. "W-Well...open up, Orihime."

I couldn't bring myself to say anything, so I just complied and opened the door.

I was met with Rukia's beautiful violet eyes that searched deep into my grey ones before dropping down to the pregnancy test that I was gripping on to.

"Oh my god...you're really pregnant..." Rukia murmured in disbelief having it all confirmed before her very eyes. "Why did this have to happen? Oh my god...and Grimmjow..."

"G-Grimmjow!" I jumped up at the name. "I-I will have to tell him too, won't I?"

"Yeah..." Rukia frowned. "But I say you should wait until you hit your three month mark...after the most dangerous stages of pregnancy."

"I-I don't know..." I muttered.

"So..." I heard Ichigo come into the guest room.

"How is Orihime?" he asked as he opened the door and caught sight of us both by the bathroom door. "Um..."

We didn't have to say anything as he figured it all out with one glance at my hands.

"Oh..." he said, unsure of what to say.

"I'm going to tell Grimmjow after a month..." I said in a hypnotized like voice.

"Do you want a checkup?" Ichigo asked. "I'm going to the hospital, so we could take you. Rukia could drive you back home later too."

"Yes," Rukia nodded. "Do you want to go?"

Going and checking in Ichigo's hospital would mean that I would be confirming something that...I might not want to be confirmed.

Wasn't the pregnancy test enough? Did I really want to face the truth?

Ulquiorra...for you, I wouldn't go...but...Grimmjow...for you, I should go...

I looked up at Ichigo's amber eyes and nodded. "I will go...I need to do this for Grimmjow's sake and our friendship..."

"Friendship..." I heard Rukia mutter under her breath, before looking up at me. "Is it really friendship? And will this strengthen your friendship or break it?"

"I-I don't know...but, I still need to do this for my sake too and Grimmjow's too. I can't avoid him forever and I want to know too. I need prepare myself..." I answered as I clenched my fists, gripping onto the pregnancy test tightly in my fists.

"Good choice." Rukia's face softened as she gently placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah." Ichigo nodded with a small smile. "Let's go, so get ready, girls." **  
**

* * *

**A/N: Hope you all liked this chapter! I'm sorry Grimmjow hasn't appeared yet, but it's for the sake of the story flow...I want to rush it too, but just wait a couple more chapters or so! Hope you all liked this chapter and please show your support for this story by following/favouriting/leaving a review!  
Happy reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: New chapter for _In my Fading Memories! _And I would also like to take the time and thank everyone that left a review,** **favourited/followed this story! It always motivates writers to write more for their readers if we get support, so I really appreciate it!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach!**

* * *

Another month had passed since that night with Grimmjow.

And...it's been three months since I've been conceived with a baby.

"Are you going to tell Grimmjow today?" Rukia asked with a concerned look on her face as we ate breakfast with Ichigo.

"Yeah...it's been three months, and I'm perfectly healthy and so is the baby...I think it's about time I tell him." I answered, already feeling nervous just thinking about telling Grimmjow the...news.

"I think you will have a healthy pregnancy." Ichigo stated in an assuring tone. "I think it's also about fine time you tell Grimmjow about this. I mean, you kind of left him hanging since that _night._"

"Yeah, I know..." I sighed. "I'm planning on going to his apartment right after breakfast."

"Do you want me to drive you there?" Rukia offered in a gentle ad kind voice.

"Yes, if you can." I nodded. "I want to tell him as soon as I can."

"I'm kind of worried, though." Rukia sighed as she stood up and collected all of our empty plates. "Grimmjow was never the type to be...well..._patient _with people, so I'm worried about what he might do to you."

"I don't think Grimmjow will impose any harm or danger to Orihime." Ichigo said as he also stood up to help his girlfriend wash the dishes. "He's always had a soft spot for you, Orihime."

"Really?" I widened my eyes in shock. "Are you sure?"

"Come to think of it, he's always favoured Orihime over others, hasn't he?" Rukia mused with a slight giggle. "Maybe it won't be so bad meeting Grimmjow after leaving him. He might get angry at first, but I'm pretty sure he will calm down if you explain yourself."

"Even without explaining, Orihime could get Grimmjow to calm down." Ichigo smirked as the couple finished washing their dishes.

"True." Rukia laughed.

"What? How?" I asked, totally lost as to what Ichigo and Rukia were talking about.

"Just stare at him with those innocent eyes of yours and his heart will melt." Rukia winked at me in a teasing voice.

"It's true though." Ichigo chuckled. "Who knew Grimmjow was such a softie."

"Ehhh?" I cried out in surprise. "No way!"

Rukia laughed at my reaction and came up to me. "Keep telling yourself that, Orihime, but it's true."

I just flushed at Rukia and Ichigo's laughter.

Despite their teasing, I was glad to be temporarily living with them because they always put me in such a good mood. Almost good enough to make me forget about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow.

* * *

"Here we are." Rukia announced as she pulled over to the curb in front of Grimmjow's apartment.

I felt butterflies start to flutter in my stomach in an unpleasant way. My hands started to get cold and clammy from my nerves.

"Don't worry about it, Hime." Rukia patted my shoulder. "I'm sure things will go fine. If they don't call me right away and I will come to pick you up as soon as possible."

"Alright." I nodded as I felt my nerves calm slightly. "Thanks, Rukia."

"No problem, call me." she smiled as I opened the passenger seat and stepped onto the sidewalk in front of Grimmjow's apartment.

"Bye, Rukia." I forced a smile on my face.

"You can do it! Good luck!" she gave me a thumbs up before I shut the door closed.

Rukia was always good with her words, so I felt all my nerves start to vanish and I gave her a thumbs up back before she drove off.

"You can do it." I muttered to myself as I walked to Grimmjow's apartment and went up to the sixth floor.

I walked down the familiar hallway of Grimmjow's apartment and stopped at his apartment number, 66.

I took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

There was no response at first and I felt like running away.

However, after another ten seconds, I heard a grunt and footsteps.

"Yes?" Grimmjow opened the door with his eyes closed, groggy form sleep.

I didn't say anything at first and just took in his appearance.

His usually messy blue hair was even messier than usual and his posture was sloppy.

"I-It's me..." I finally muttered out.

Once Grimmjow heard my voice, his eyes flew open and all the sleep left him. He was wide awake now.

"Orihime!?" he gawked, staring at me and blinking a few times as though not believing I was there. "Why are you here!?" he asked in an angrier voice.

"Can I come in?" I asked with my eyes fixed on the carpeting of the hallway.

Grimmjow heaved a heavy sigh and opened the door wider. "Fine."

I hurried inside and took off my shoes before entering the big and messy apartment.

"What do you want to say?" he eyed me a bit angrily. "You just left me freakin' hanging for these past months! _Now _you come and talk to me!?"

"I'm pregnant." I said, ignoring all of his words and just getting straight to the point.

"That's all you came to tell me? That you are..." Grimmjow's eyes widen in realization as he processed the new information thrown at him. "You're WHAT!?"

"I'm pregnant." I mumbled.

"YOU'RE FREAKIN' PREGGERS? ARE YOU FREAKIN' SERIOUS?" he shouted out in surprised, not knowing how to take the information in.

"I'm three months pregnant." I said, not daring to look up at Grimmjow's piercing eyes. "It's been three months since that..._night_ and you are the only one I did _it_ with."

"You've gotta be kidding me." he shook his head as he flopped down onto his couch. "I'm going to be...a...a...dad?"

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded as I felt my lip quiver. "I'm not going to abort the baby, so if you don't want to be a part of the baby's life then just tell me."

There was an uncomfortable silence that fell in the apartment. We were both so silent, you would have been able to hear a pin drop.

"No way..." Grimmjow continued to shake his head. "This can't be."

I felt tears welling up in my eyes and I turned my back to him. "I shouldn't have come to tell you...Maybe I should just abort the baby..."

"NO!" he stood up and grabbed hold of my wrist before I could take another step. "Wait."

I stood still and slowly turned to the blue haired man.

"I..." Grimmjow hesitated a bit, before locking eyes with me for the first time. "Don't abort the baby...I...I will support you."

My eyes widened in surprise. I actually didn't expect him to give in so easily. I thought that this would end up a shouting match, but it didn't.

I couldn't believe my own ears.

"A-Actually?" I stuttered.

"Yeah..." he sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "I guess, yeah."

* * *

**A/N: Ooooooohhhh a cliffy! I'm sorry if you don't like 'em but I find that either cliffies or character's reflections are the best way to end a chapter :P Hope you liked this chapter and I promise things will get more interesting...it's just the beginning so please bear with me! Please show your support for _In my Fading Memories _in your reviews and tell me what you liked about this chapter and tell me what you would like to see in the next chapter! Thank you!  
Happy reading!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back with a new chapter! I know that this has been a slightly longer wait, but I have been busy updating my other stories too ^^'  
Well, hope you all like this chapter! Please leave your thoughts**** or anything (except bashing or any rude comments) in your reviews! You have no idea how much reviews inspire me to keep writing!  
Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach...I wish...**

* * *

"WHAT!?"

I pulled the phone away from my ear as Rukia shouted over the phone in her loudest voice...which is very loud, mind you.

"You heard me." I finally said after Rukia's shouting ceased. "And please don't shout...I'm at a very sensitive stage in life...carrying a child and all so becoming deaf wouldn't be very good for a future mother."

"Sorry." Rukia grunted before speaking in a brighter and quieter tone. "I'm so happy for you! I totally didn't expect Grimmjow to approve of it without putting up more of a fight!"

"Me too...you can imagine my shock." I agreed as I thought back to the...er..._conversation_ Grimmjow and I had.

"Sure can." she laughed. "So what's the plan?"

"Huh?" What plan? I thought I was done with my plan for today...?

"Are you going to move in with Grimmjow or stay with Ichigo and I for a bit longer?" Rukia elaborated.

Oh.

Well, I didn't even ask Grimmjow that...

I glanced over to the father of my baby who lay down on his couch, just flipping channels without paying much attention to any of them.

"I don't know yet." I admitted.

"Take your time with your decision." Rukia assured me. "Ichigo and I don't mind having you over at our place at all, but I do think it would be better if you were to live with Grimmjow so he could support you and you can test him out to see if he would make a good father and truly support you."

"I see your point." I nodded, though I knew Rukia couldn't see it.

"I'm just a bit worried." my best friend sighed over the phone. "You know how Grimmjow is...flirting with random girls and sleeping around. It's quite a shock that he doesn't have any child except for the one in you."

I stayed silent for a moment as I glanced at Grimmjow once more.

"I...guess..." I said in a distant tone.

"Think it over." she said. "Why don't you talk about it with Grimmjow? Just call me once you've made a decision."

"Okay, sure..." I answered.

"Call me later." Rukia said once more. "Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, thanks Rukia." I thanked my best friend. "I knew I could count on you for smart advice."

She chuckled. "I suppose."

"Bye." I smiled before hanging up.

"What did you talk about?" Grimmjow asked without even turning to me. "I couldn't really tell with your answers."

"Um...well..." I fidgetted around in my seat uncomfortably.

Grimmjow sighed and sat up, turning the TV off in the process and facing me. "Listen, I think it would be for the best if you moved in with me."

I widened my eyes in surprise. How did he know that I would talk about that with him?

"H-How...?"

"Well, I assumed that is one of the reasons why you called Rukia." Grimmjow shrugged. "You are living with her and Ichigo, right?"

"Y-Yeah..." I nodded with my head down.

"Well, I think it would be better if you moved in." he stated. "Besides, Rukia and Ichigo won't be able to support you much if you live under their roof."

I thought about his words for a while.

Grimmjow had a point.

I couldn't impose on Rukia and Ichigo any longer. They had their own life together that they were supposed to live together without any interruptions or barriers.

I thought back to the times where I had walked in on them about to kiss, but they immediately pulled away and turned their attention to me. They were very good to me and said no complaints because I was their friend...Rukia and Ichigo were the type of people that always put others before them.

I shouldn't impose on them any longer. They need to spend time together and pay attention together.

"Alright." I answered slowly. "I guess it would be best if I lived with you...I can't impose on my friends more than this."

Grimmjow laughed at that.

"There's no need to worry about imposing with Ichigo and Rukia." he chuckled. "They would get mad if you said that."

"Well, it's just...they are too nice." I said bashfully.

"I guess." Grimmjow laughed some more. "Though I would think twice about calling Ichigo _nice_."

I rolled my eyes, before suddenly getting a HUGE craving for mochi.

"Do you have mochi?" I asked suddenly.

"Mochi...?" Grimmjow raised his brow. "Not right now."

"Oh..." I lowered my head in disappointment.

"Do you want it now?" he asked slowly.

"Yeah..."

"Um...oh." Grimmjow bit down at his lip. "Is this one of those pregnancy cravings?"

I nodded.

"Fine, I'll go get some mochi." he sighed as he got up from the couch. "Any particular flavour?"

"No..." I muttered as I brought my knees to my chest.

The craving was only get worse...

"It will take about five minutes." Grimmjow said. "There is a little cafe that is well known for their mochi downstairs, so you're lucky."

"Get ten." I said. "We can split."

Grimmjow looked surprised at that. "Eating five for each?"

"Yes." I nodded. "I don't mean to be rude, but I am _really _craving those mochi, so please..."

"Right away, ma'am." he mock saluted before rushing out of the door.

"Maybe it won't be that bad living with Grimmjow." I smiled to myself as soon as the said boy closed the door behind him.

"What do you think baby?" I whispered as I brought a hand to my barely noticeable baby bump.

I felt a warm feeling wash over me and I felt reassured that our baby already loves his or her daddy.

"Daddy..." I whispered as I thought back to Ulquiorra.

"I-I'm so sorry, Ulquiorra...I never thought things would turn out this way...I have cheated on you." I muttered as a single tear rolled down my cheeks. "I'm sorry...I still foolishly love you."

Will I ever learn to love Grimmjow? Parenthood wouldn't work out if I didn't learn to fall in love with him...

But...I don't even know how Grimmjow feels for me.**  
**

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter! I know that it is a drag that Orihime keeps thinking about Ulquiorra, but that plays a huge role in the overall story so please bear with it! This is still a GrimmHime story anyways! ^^  
Please leave your thoughts or any suggestions for the storyline in your reviews! I mentioned this above, but reading reviews really make me happy even if it is a simple sentence commenting on the ship ;D  
Happy reading!  
**


End file.
